


Персона грата

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, F/M, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: AU к фильму Star Trek: into darkness. Захватив корабль адмирала и благополучно избежав роли использованного материала, Хан получает от Спока своих людей и сразу же после этого переходит в варп, забрав с собой Кирка. Ситуация выглядит весьма драматичной, но вскоре капитан начинает подозревать, что не все так просто.Поскольку я не пишу слэш, а пара Хан/Кирк после долгой борьбы победила мое сопротивление, я изменила пол персонажа, и в моей истории речь идет о капитане Джейн Кирк.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Персона грата - (букв. «желанное лицо»), дипломат, получивший разрешение на работу на территории иностранного государства.

Хан не будет вести переговоры, в этом Джейн была совершенно уверена. Естественно, можно было усомниться – это даже нужно было сделать, как ее учили в Академии, – собраться с духом, внимательно окинуть взглядом собственные преимущества и, взвесив все доступные пути к поиску компромисса, решительно к нему приступить. Так гласила инструкция, на которую ее собственный старший помощник, по ее наблюдениям, едва ли не молился. Впрочем, у нее не было возможности наблюдать за ним все двадцать четыре часа в сутки – не исключено, что в последнее время дело дошло уже и до молитв.

Джейн была бы искренне рада прямо сейчас приступить к поиску компромисса, но в данный момент она могла окинуть взглядом лишь свои собственные ладони, резко впечатавшиеся в стену и горевшие от боли. Быстро втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, капитан была вынуждена признаться себе, что занимает не самую выгодную позицию. Более того – даже если бы речь все еще шла о переговорах, едва ли ей было бы что предложить: за исключением того, к чему, с учетом ее положения, у ее... эм... партнера и так имелся доступ.

Ну, почти.

Джейн еще раз молча вздохнула и, попытавшись вырваться из захвата сильных мужских рук и не добившись сколько-нибудь существенного результата, сдалась и, покусав губу, слегка повернула голову.

– Что вам от меня нужно?

Холодное молчание было ей ответом.

– Не думаю, что вы настолько упрямы или глупы, – девушка понимала, что, даже если Хан не исчерпал до конца своего терпения, дразнить его или пытаться сопротивляться происходящему, что бы это ни означало, или, того хуже, провоцировать его, было бы безумием, но остановиться ей мешало раздражение и знакомый всем, кто сколько-нибудь близко общался с ней, дух противоречия, – чтобы пытать или убить меня. – она остановилась и перевела дыхание. – В этом случае вы точно не получите своих людей.

Боже, надеюсь, что так, подумала она. Насколько она знала, Звездный флот не был склонен бросать своих сотрудников на произвол судьбы, но последним представителем Звездного флота, с которым ей пришлось общаться, был адмирал Маркус, так что надежды на это было мало. К тому же, она плохо помнила, что произошло после того, как они с Ханом оказались на мостике: точнее, сразу вслед за тем, как она попыталась незаметно для последнего дать знак Скотти вырубить Хана, а тот, в мгновение ока расправившись с остатками охраны, вместо этого вырубил ее. Очнулась она уже в коридоре, вдоль которого ее довольно бесцеремонно тянули, иногда подталкивая в спину дулом фазера. Джейн нахмурилась. Возможно, говорить Хану о том, что она жалеет, что не приказала Скотти выстрелить из боевого оружия, было не самым умным решением. Но когда до нее это дошло, она уже стояла у стены, а Хан, отбросивший фазер прочь, выглядел – вернее, звучал так, словно был вполне способен убить ее голыми руками.

– Вы исключительно любезны, капитан, – бархатный голос, звучащий так близко, что она невольно вздрогнула и дернула головой, пытаясь отстраниться, был опасно спокойным и насмешливым. – Но пока вы были без сознания и, надеюсь, видели сладкие сны, мне удалось связаться с вашим старшим помощником и поговорить с ним. Исключительно разумный молодой человек, – услышав это, Джейн едва удержалась, чтобы не застонать. – Мы беседовали довольно долго, и, хотя я не могу сказать, что это была самая желанная встреча в моей жизни, ее результатом я вполне доволен.

Джейн стояла, чувствуя, как понемногу нагревается от ее тела холодный пластик ярко-синей идеально ровной стены, и думала о том, что Хан должен был предложить Споку, чтобы тот...

– Должен признаться, что вначале недооценил вашего друга, – тем временем продолжал Хан. – Когда мы познакомились, он выглядел куда... сдержаннее, чем во время нашей второй встречи. – он слегка шевельнул пальцами, ослабляя захват на ее запястьях, и, тихо хмыкнув в ответ на ее облегченный вздох, добавил: – Вероятно, на него сильно повлияло мое обещание в случае невыполнения моих условий распылить вас на атомы.

Теперь Джейн уже не сдерживаясь застонала в голос.

– Понимаю ваше разочарование, – будто бы не замечая ее отчаяния, сказал Хан. – Уверен, что вы, как и любой представитель Звездного флота, не говоря уже о команде вашего корабля, с готовностью умерли бы ради общего дела. Но к счастью для меня и к несчастью для вашей гордости, ваш старший помощник проявил себя паршивой овцой в стаде.

– Подонок... – снова дернувшись, и опять безуспешно, тихо сказала Джейн.

– Не могу с вами согласиться, – еще раз проведя пальцами сверху вниз по ее запястьям, ответил Хан. – На мой взгляд, его решение было более чем конструктивным. Но это мы еще обсудим. А сейчас...

А сейчас он меня убьет, тупо подумала Джейн. Самое время. Она прислушалась и, уловив негромкое гудение двигателей и отметив привычную дрожь гладкого пола под ногами, сделала вывод, что «Возмездие», захваченное ею вместе с Ханом несколько часов? дней? минут? назад, работает в варп-режиме и, вероятнее всего, давно находится вне пределов досягаемости для любого из кораблей Федерации.

– Я имела в виду вас, – понимая, что опасно приближается к грани, за которой начинается готовность умереть ради общего дела, заметила Джейн. – Полагаю, для такого исключительного интеллекта, как ваш, это должно было быть очевидно.

Она остановилась и прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что сказала достаточно, чтобы заслужить право быть убитой одним ударом в порыве злости. Напряжение, вкупе с усталостью и страхом, полностью завладели ею, и ей отчаянно захотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Но Хан отчего-то медлил.

Джейн всегда трудно давалось ожидание, а уж ожидание неотвратимой гибели могло свести с ума кого угодно.

– Не тратьте времени даром, – неудобно извернувшись в желании встретиться с ним глазами и не достигнув особого успеха, прошипела она. – Закончите со мной, и забудем об этом.

Да, ирония не моя сильная сторона, мысленно согласилась она, услышав мягкий смешок Хана за спиной.

– О нет, дорогая, – сказал он, отсмеявшись, и теплое дыхание коснулось ее кожи там, где шея переходит в плечо. – С вами я только начал.

Не дав ей времени опомниться и придумать пламенный монолог на тему «Лучше убейте меня, но не трогайте своими грязными лапами», Хан отпустил ее дрожащие ладони и, развернув лицом к себе, подхватил на руки и направился куда-то вглубь длинного коридора. Пройдя несколько метров, он остановился у высокой раздвижной двери и, набрав на панели код замка, вошел внутрь.

Я хочу потерять сознание, подумала Джейн, глядя на то, как он закрывает дверь и, пройдя несколько шагов, останавливается у широкой кровати, расположенной у ближайшей стены. Она попробовала было начать брыкаться, но это не произвело на ее противника никакого впечатления. Молча подойдя к кровати, он опустил ее на постель и, как ни в чем ни бывало, принялся раздеваться. Джейн смотрела, как он стягивает с себя сначала водолазку, затем брюки и белье, и думала о том, что в более глупом положении ей бывать не приходилось. Отодвинувшись от Хана, насколько это было возможно, она прислонилась к стене и взлохматила волосы. Так он правда?.. Она отказывалась в это верить.

Пока она размышляла обо всем этом, Хан окончательно избавился от одежды и, помедлив, обернулся к ней. На секунду Джейн залюбовалась сияющей белизной его кожи и мягкой грацией сильного тела. Он сидел рядом с ней, совершенно обнаженный, и в этом было что-то настолько странное и одновременно правильное, что она не удержалась и сказала вслух то, что последние несколько мгновений вертелось у нее на языке.

– Не может быть, чтобы вы так примитивно доказывали свою силу, – вполголоса, словно боясь спугнуть возникшую тишину, сказала она.

– Почему нет? – Хан, казалось, не удивился ее замечанию.

Она пожала плечами.

– Потому что вы... вы...

Вы слишком красивы, чтобы делать подобное, захотелось сказать ей, и отчего-то именно эта мысль, больше, чем его нагота, больше, чем ее собственная беспомощность и уязвимость, заставила ее залиться краской.

Судя по тому, как вспыхнули в ответ на это глаза Хана, он догадался, о чем она думает. Склонив голову, он некоторое время просто смотрел на нее, а потом улыбнулся.

– На самом деле, я спрашивал не об этом.

– Нет? – от удивления Джейн даже забыла о собственном смущении. – Но тогда...

Хан придвинулся ближе к ней и, не обращая внимания на собственную наготу, протянул руку и легко коснулся пальцами ее подбородка.

– Вы и ваш старший помощник, – Джейн вздрогнула при упоминании Спока, и от Хана не укрылось это движение, – очень интересные люди, – негромко сказал он. – Вам кажется, что ваши мысли и чувства невидимы или не имеют значения, что окружающие так же заняты собой, как вы, и это делает вас... нечитаемыми. Но это ошибка.

Джейн смотрела на него расширившимися глазами, не зная, что ответить.

– То, что я сделал сейчас, – Хан отстранился от нее и указал глазами на постель, – не имеет никакого отношения к насилию. И вам это прекрасно известно. Не правда ли?

Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, Джейн провела ладонью по лицу. Ей окончательно перестало это нравиться. Как и выбор слов для того, чтобы об этом думать, если на то пошло. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Хана.

– Если это не насилие, – медленно, будто пробуя наощупь тонкий лед, проговорила она, – то что это?

Хан улыбнулся.

– Это – искренний ответ на то, что я увидел в ваших глазах, едва вы оказались со мной в одной комнате. Возможно, я несколько поторопил события, – он дернул уголком рта, – но, с другой стороны, после всего, что произошло между нами в коридоре, – Хан прикрыл глаза, словно ему стоило большого труда не рассмеяться, – у меня появились основания для того, чтобы избегать обвинений в излишней медлительности.

Ясность и обескураживающая откровенность этих слов заставили ее испугаться сильнее, чем если бы он прямо сейчас сорвал с нее одежду и голой привязал к постели. Картинка, возникшая в ее голове, была столь яркой, что Джейн невольно обернулась, словно желая убедиться, что спартански устроенная капитанская кровать, так же, как и на ее корабле, представляет собой подобие откидной койки и потому использовать веревку для э-э-э... фиксации жертвы в ее случае было бы проблематично. Впрочем, это не слишком успокаивало. Все еще не веря, что правильно его поняла, она слегка наклонилась вперед и спросила:

– Вы даете мне выбор?

Хан рассмеялся.

– Я бы сказал, что выбор вы уже сделали, но можете называть это и так.

Несколько минут Джейн молчала.

– Что, если я назову это изнасилованием?

Хан пожал плечами.

– Тогда я встану и уйду спать в другую каюту. Здесь их шесть, по одной на каждого члена экипажа, кроме капитана. Вы хотите знать что-нибудь еще?

– Да, – Джейн сказала это прежде, чем поняла, как это прозвучало. – Я имею в виду, что я хочу знать кое-что еще, – более поспешно, чем следовало, добавила она и сердито нахмурилась, увидев, что в его взгляде вновь запрыгали смешинки. – И в первую очередь... почему вам просто не отпустить меня? – насмешливый блеск в глазах Хана сделался заинтересованным. – Вы получили своих людей, судя по тому, как работают двигатели корабля, мы в глубоком космосе, и теперь вам ничто не угрожает. С другой стороны, вряд ли мы уже покинули пределы Федерации. Просто высадите меня на любом пустынном астероиде и забудьте о нашем знакомстве.

Хан, внимательно наблюдавший за ней, пока она произносила эту тираду, вновь сделал движение вперед и приблизился к ней.

– Забыть о нашем знакомстве? – с любопытством глядя на нее, спросил он. Придвинувшись ближе, он заглянул в ее глаза и, улыбнувшись тому, что увидел, добавил, слегка понизив голос: – Забыть то, как вы смотрели на меня? Как яростно сражались, пытаясь доказать глубину моего заблуждения не только в связи с намерениями Звездного флота и в отношении вашей миссии, но и касательно лично вас? Как готовы были забыть наставления вашего правильного до отвращения старшего помощника, отвергнув его, надо сказать, довольно логичные опасения лишь потому, что вам понравился кто-то такой, как я?

К концу фразы его голос, и без того мягкий и бархатный, сделался глубоким и ласковым, и Джейн почувствовала, как у нее начинает кружиться голова. Еще немного, и я начну умолять его взять меня, подумала она.

Ну нет, этого она не допустит.

Словно услышав ее мысли, Хан неожиданно придвинулся к ней совсем близко и, подняв обе руки, обхватил ее лицо ладонями.

– Тебе не нужно притворяться, – тихо сказал он. – Совсем. Как и бояться того, что произойдет. Впрочем, – он усмехнулся, склоняясь к ней, – я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

Дальнейшее заставило капитана Джейн Кирк в одно мгновение вспомнить все известные ей инструкции и директивы Звездного флота, в прямом и обратном порядке, в форме полного и сокращенного устава для студентов академии и сотрудников флота, а также попробовать классифицировать их по сложности и типу содержащейся в них должностной информации, но это продолжалось недолго, так как ласкающие ее полные губы, оставившие наконец в покое ее собственные и переставшие осыпать мягкими поцелуями лицо, переместились в направлении шеи, и Джейн была вынуждена констатировать, что в этом месте находится предел ее способностей к многозадачности.

Джейн Кирк не была скромницей. За время учебы в академии и после она успела приобрести яркий и для своих лет довольно впечатляющий опыт. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что делал с ней этот человек.

Хан был отличным любовником, но в определенном смысле это не имело никакого значения. То, как он прикасался к ней, как гладил ее разгоряченное тело, как всматривался в ее глаза, будто стремясь увидеть в них ответ, которого ни счастливые стоны, ни крики наслаждения не могли ему дать, заставляло ее сходить с ума от ощущения спокойствия и свободы, причудливым образом в этот момент соединившихся в ней.

Когда он вошел в нее, Джейн поняла одну простую вещь: никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах он не заставил бы ее умолять. Хотя прекрасно знал, что может.

А потом они лежали рядом, и еще долго молчание было самым важным, что они могли друг другу сказать.

Первой к реальности вернулась Джейн. Устроившись на боку и рассматривая острый профиль в свете вмонтированных в стену ламп, она мысленно возвратилась в тот вечер, когда, благодаря упрямству Спока и остаткам собственной совести, ей пришлось столкнуться с его обладателем лицом к лицу.

– Ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня? – приподнявшись на локтях и перевернувшись на живот, Джейн исподлобья посмотрела на него.

Бровь Хана поползла вверх.

– За Кронос, – чувствуя, как краска стыда вновь начинает предательски заливать щеки, сказала Джейн.

– Ах вот оно что, – выражение лица Хана сделалось таким, словно он разрывается между острой потребностью отомстить (увы, как считала сама Джейн, в данном случае совершенно справедливой) и банальным желанием расхохотаться. Судя по тому, как дрогнули его ресницы, только гигантский опыт ведения войны в самых экстремальных и отвратительных условиях удержал его от того, чтобы поддаться последнему. С другой стороны…

– Хороший вопрос, – как ни в чем ни бывало сказал он и, подняв руку, притянул Джейн к себе. Дождавшись, пока она устроится на его груди, и помедлив еще немного, он продолжил: – Ты нарушила устав Звездного флота и отправилась на Кронос для того, чтобы убить меня без суда и следствия, – Джейн, уютно лежащая в его руках, уткнулась лицом в плечо Хана и глухо застонала. – Но меня это не касается, – миролюбиво заключил он. – Куда более странными и… заслуживающими внимания мне кажутся… эм… обстоятельства моего ареста.

Тихий всхлип, который мог быть как стоном, так и унылой попыткой снова извиниться, вырвался из уст Джейн. Попробовав поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на Хана и одновременно определить это более точно, Джейн почувствовала, как на ее шею сзади легла сильная уверенная рука.

– Вероятно, – бархатный голос Хана казался еще более опасным и коварным, чем несколько минут назад, когда он принес ее в эту комнату, – я должен был быть польщен таким вниманием ко мне со стороны одного из самых выдающихся капитанов Звездного флота, – Джейн пискнула, – но, поскольку нормальные человеческие эмоции, как вам наверняка объяснило ваше руководство, мне чужды, – рука на ее шее чуть дрогнула и, замерев на секунду, аккуратно погладила покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, – я рискну предположить, что это было самое обычное избиение.

Несколько минут они лежали молча. Прижавшись пылающим лбом к горячему телу Хана, Джейн чувствовала, как он задумчиво поглаживает ее шею кончиками пальцев, снизу вверх, от позвоночника до места, где начинается линия волос. Ощущение абсолютной неизвестности вместе с полной уверенностью в собственной безопасности взрывным коктейлем проносилось по венам. Слова, которые она произнесла в следующее мгновение, стали неожиданностью даже для нее, – вместе с настигшим ее почти сразу же ощущением, что ни за что на свете она не захотела бы вернуть их обратно.

– Да, ты прав. Это было избиение. Я была зла, испугана и ненавидела тебя. Человек, который привел меня в Звездный флот и в течение долгих лет был моим другом, из-за тебя оказался на грани жизни и смерти. Я обезумела от ужаса. – Джейн сделала паузу. – Сейчас он вне опасности. Тогда я об этом не знала. Но это не имеет значения. Я полностью осознавала, что делала. Так что…

Джейн подняла голову и, наконец, решившись посмотреть ему в глаза, увидела, что Хан улыбается.

– Так что я думаю, тебе стоит наказать меня, – закончила она.

Глаза Хана вспыхнули.

– Ты уверена?

– Абсолютно.

Усмешка, которой он одарил ее в ответ, едва не заставила Джейн вновь испуганно сжаться в комок.

– Вы сами хотели этого, капитан, – тихим голосом, отозвавшимся где-то в глубине ее смесью ужаса и возбуждения, сказал Хан. С этими словами он отпустил ее шею и, не дав ей времени опомниться, обхватил ее одной рукой за плечи, пока вторая, скользнув по чуть вздрагивающему телу, легко коснулась ягодиц.

– Как хорошо вы знаете собственные пределы, капитан? – вкрадчиво прошептал Хан, нежно поглаживая шелковистую кожу. – Все еще убеждены, что это – он остановился и чуть заметно ущипнул ее, тут же потерев пострадавшее место, – именно то, что вы имели в виду? Едва ли это способ, к которому вас приучили ваши наставники в Звездном флоте. Возможно, нам стоит ограничиться написанием унылых однообразных строчек? – сомнений не было, он над ней издевался. – Думаю, ваш вулканец остался бы доволен.

– Забудьте про моего вулканца, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Джейн. – Я прекрасно знаю, о чем прошу. И вы знаете тоже. Так не заставляйте меня говорить об этом вслух.

– Отчего же? – пальцы Хана, задумчиво скользящие по аппетитным полушариям, с каждым движением все больше отвлекали и мешали думать. – Я с удовольствием послушаю, как вы произносите это. Или ваша покорность исчерпывается способностью делать туманные намеки?

О Господи, да шлепни же ты меня, почти в ярости подумала Джейн.

Словно услышав ее мысли, Хан провел по ее левой ягодице большим пальцем и, помедлив несколько мгновений, наградил ее звонким чувствительным ударом.

Резко вдохнув, Джейн расширившимися глазами посмотрела на него, как будто не была до конца уверена, что он действительно сделал это. Опомниться ее заставило прикосновение его ладони к пылающей коже, вместе с ощущением возбуждения, возраставшим по мере того, как он возвращался к прежним ласкам.

– Хан… – новое, совершенно непостижимое чувство грозило заполнить ее до отказа и выплеснуться наружу.

– Да, капитан? – на сей раз в его голосе не было насмешки.

– Думаю, мы с вами слишком долго обсуждали условия сдачи, мистер Сингх, – тоном, которым она обычно разговаривала с коллегами в не самых приятных ситуациях, начала Джейн. – Полагаю, моя позиция ясна. Сделайте это, и больше не будем возвращаться к этому вопросу.

А вот в последнем он совсем не уверен, – отчетливо прочла она в его глазах. Молчание длилось так долго, что Джейн готова была предположить, что он откажется от этой пусть и привлекательной, но излишне двусмысленной игры.

– Я понял вас, капитан, – Хан чуть улыбнулся, пройдясь кончиками пальцев по ложбинке между ее ягодицами; Джейн шумно выдохнула. – Вижу, вы и в самом деле сожалеете о содеянном. Но есть еще один вопрос, который нам стоит обсудить.

Джейн подняла бровь.

– Вопрос вашей выносливости, капитан, – просто сказал Хан. – Иначе говоря, как долго я могу…

Если раньше Джейн сомневалась в этом, то теперь она точно знала, где находятся ее пределы. Несколько секунд она смотрела на Хана, сузив глаза.

– Пока не почувствуете себя удовлетворенным, – спокойно обронила она и, опустив голову, полностью расслабилась, дав своему телу стать легким и текучим, как вода.

Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем, захваченная целой палитрой ощущений, от бешеного взрыва адреналина до возбуждения и обжигающе резкого осознания собственной телесности, заставившего ее восторженно вздрагивать и стонать, Джейн поняла, что в этой палитре напрочь отсутствовала боль. В памяти тут же возник давний разговор с подругой, одно время увлекавшейся подобными практиками. «Когда бьет мастер, это не больно», – сказала она тогда Джейн. В ответ на ее удивленный вопрос, та объяснила: «Просто мастер делает это не для того, чтобы утолить свои садистские желания. Он делает это, чтобы разбудить твою чувствительность».

Судя по тому, что происходило сейчас с Джейн, это был мастер.

Одной этой мысли и осторожного прикосновения пальцев к ее клитору оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы оргазм выбил из нее остатки разума. Жалобно всхлипнув, Джейн выгнулась всем телом и на несколько мгновений вся превратилась в громкий ликующий крик.

«Сколько людей он успел разбудить?, – вернувшись к действительности, лениво подумала она. – И сколько из них слышали это? Что они подумали о своем капитане?»

Плевать.

***

Как выяснилось позднее, разбудить Хан успел немногих. В первую очередь, Хоакина – своего друга и телохранителя, а еще – Ритца и Рингеля, второго пилота и штурмана. Остальные, как он объяснил Джейн, могли подождать до того момента, когда корабль достигнет подходящей для колонизации необитаемой планеты и можно будет вывести их из криосна, не создавая столпотворения на борту. Подумав об этом, Джейн в который раз удивилась тому, что всерьез полагала, будто Хан намерен угнать «Возмездие» для того, чтобы напасть на землян. При всей внушительности и очевидно превосходящей любой из кораблей Федерации боеспособности на поверку это судно было не более чем массивной пусковой установкой для фазеров или торпед. Оно подходило для планов безумца вроде адмирала Маркуса, но изысканная рациональность Хана явно требовала более гибких решений. И можно было не сомневаться, что он их уже нашел. Ну, или находится в процессе поиска. Но это всего лишь означало, что к длинному списку вопросов, которые она хотела с ним обсудить, прибавился еще один. Джейн медленно тряхнула головой и уставилась в иллюминатор перед собой. После того, что произошло в каюте капитана, она почти сразу же заснула, а, проснувшись, обнаружила, что Хана поблизости нет. Стоило ей, впрочем, забеспокоиться по этому поводу, как ее внимание привлек писк коммуникатора, лежавшего на изящной полке у койки. Взяв устройство и открыв, девушка обнаружила в нем сообщение, содержавшее информацию о пробуждении Рингеля и Ритца, а также о том, что сам Хан находится на нижней палубе вместе с Хоакином, из чего следовало, что они заняты торпедами и освободятся еще не скоро. Приняв душ и решив воспользоваться возможностью самостоятельно исследовать корабль, Джейн с любознательностью истинного капитана заглянула во все уголки, до которых смогла дотянуться, закончив свою экскурсию на мостике, где ее встретили второй пилот и штурман, отреагировавшие на ее появление со смесью равнодушия и холодной любезности. Видимо, в подробности ее появления на борту Хан решил их не посвящать, с непонятным облегчением подумала Джейн. Поняв, что ее присутствие никак не влияет на работоспособность сверхлюдей и, более того, кажется, абсолютно им безразлично, она провела некоторое время, рассматривая незнакомые звезды в иллюминаторе, после чего решила спуститься вниз в каюту, чтобы переговорить с Ханом и решить, что они все вместе будут делать дальше. Выйдя из лифта и пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, почти у самой каюты она столкнулась с Хоакином. Телохранитель Хана был высоким, по-восточному красивым и бесстрастным. Коротко поздоровавшись с ней и засвидетельствовав свое почтение, он двинулся по коридору в противоположном направлении. Джейн вздохнула и, набрав на панели код, открыла дверь.

– Преданность и надежда, – задумчиво сказал Хан, когда она вошла в каюту.

– Ты про Хоакина?

Хан покачал головой.

– Нет. Хотя это лучшая фраза для того, чтобы описать его. Я про это, – подойдя к ней и обняв ее одной рукой, он протянул ей включенный падд. – Это зашифрованный канал, – тут же сказал он, когда она, мельком взглянув на светящийся экран, мгновенно побледнела и вскинула на него глаза. – Просто успокой этого вулканца и позволь ему вспомнить, что они не способны испытывать человеческие чувства, – отпуская девушку и усаживаясь на кровать, лениво добавил он.

– Они способны, – вновь уставившись в экран и будто бы не веря тому, что только что сказала, растерянно проговорила она: – Он давно?..

– Недавно, если верить сообщениям системы, – беззаботно пожал плечами Хан. – Примерно с того момента, как мы улетели. То есть, сразу после того, как я тебя забрал, – примирительно подняв руки, поправился он. – Во всяком случае, он вломился ко мне сразу же после того, как я открыл этот канал.

Несколько секунд Джейн тупо смотрела на него.

– Постой, а тебе это зачем?

Хан устало закатил глаза.

– Преданность и надежда, – нежно сказал он, повторяя свои собственные слова. – Ты правда думала, что я настолько люблю наказывать людей, что скрою от твоего друга тот факт, что ты жива, не ограничившись невинными шлепками?

Только сейчас Джейн в полной мере оценила странность и двусмысленность своего положения. В самом деле, – если Хан, вернув свою команду и отказавшись взамен возвращать ее, как он сам рассказывал, перейдя в варп едва последняя из торпед с его людьми оказалась на борту, то единственное, что могли подумать в Звездном флоте…

Не дав себе закончить эту мысль, девушка вновь перевела взгляд на падд и как можно быстрее набрала в открытом на экране окне мессенджера:

«Все в порядке. Я в порядке. Дж».

«Я знаю», – тут же пришел ответ от Спока.

Вглядываясь в ярко-синие буквы на мониторе, Джейн подумала об умении своего старшего помощника выражать миллиарды смыслов в одной короткой фразе. Он все понял с самого начала, догадалась она. С первого момента, когда они стояли у прозрачной камеры и она попросила его уйти, чтобы поговорить с Ханом.

«Это правда. Все, что ты видел, – правда», – безумной скорописью, не дающей шансов остановиться и передумать, набрала она.

«Как всегда», – сокрушенный вздох Спока был слышен так явно, что Джейн помимо воли обернулась, ища вулканца рядом с собой. Улыбнувшись в ответ на понимающий взгляд Хана, она вновь склонилась над экраном и, замерев на секунду, написала:

«До встречи».

– До скорой встречи, – невозмутимо подсказал Хан. Джейн вздрогнула. Его способность бесшумно подкрадываться уже почти не пугала. Вновь обернувшись назад, она вопросительно посмотрела на него. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойным. – Ты ведь захочешь вернуться?

– Да, захочу. – не имело смысла ему лгать. Второй раз за сегодняшний день Джейн Кирк чувствовала себя безумно виноватой. – Мой экипаж – это моя семья, – глядя Хану в глаза, сказала она и грустно улыбнулась. Слишком странными были обстоятельства, при которых они оба произносили эти слова.

В глазах Хана она не встретила ни удивления, ни протеста. Он хорошо знал цену двум понятиям, которые упомянул, когда она вошла, и ни за что не стал бы отговаривать ее. Даже если бы захотел.

– Я так и думал, – забирая у нее из рук падд, сказал Хан. – И знаешь, что во всем этом самое интересное?

Джейн недоуменно нахмурилась.

Хан склонился к ней и легко поцеловал ее в плечо.

– То, что я тоже захочу вернуться, – весело сказал он и с наслаждением запустил пальцы в ее волосы. – И, думаю, довольно скоро.

Джейн уткнулась лбом в его мощную грудь и рассмеялась.

Похоже, Звездный флот ждут интересные времена.

Судя по тому, как смотрел на нее Хан, он думал о том же.

– Это капитан Джейн Кирк, командир звездолета «Энтерпрайз», – с улыбкой глядя на него, сказала она. – Ты примешь меня в свою команду?

– Ненадолго, – кивнул Хан. – Пока мы не найдем твою.

И с этим невозможно было не согласиться.


End file.
